Iroka Spirit
Iroka Spirit is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the Yoruba folktale Olurombi as the next Iroko Tree Spirit. Very disgusted by the prejudice around dark magic, she sides as a Royal, hoping she can use her story to show the rest of Ever After that dark magic does help in some way. Portrayals In English, Iroka would be voiced by Susan Pwajok. Character Personality Iroka is very nationalist. She is proud of her country Nigenia and will defend it to the core. Any bad words said about her country will result in a horrible curse sent your way. Having heard the tales and rich culture of her country from her young age, it is no wonder why she is incapable of seeing any fault in her country. This patriotism also extends to Russia once she finds out her roots there. The tree spirit is also an opportunist. When she sees an opportunity to do something, she takes it. This has made her very good at making deals, as she has the tone that can bend people to her will. When she's not making deals or defending her country, well, no-one actually knows what Iroka is doing at that time. Mysterious as Holmes's Cases, Iroka could be in the room where secrets are passed down and you wouldn't notice her there at all. When speaking, she tends to be very chill, feeling like worrying about others is unnecessary. Appearance Iroka is a medium-height girl with tree-bark Brown skin. Her skin is lighter than most other Iroko Tree Spirits. She also has leaves for hair and sports a straight pixie cut instead of keeping it long. Her eyes are round and Brown in colour. Hobbies and Interests Black Magic Iroka is fascinated by her dark powers, which she can use to hex and curse people. She is currently disgusted by her classmates abhorrence towards this magic and tries to get them to like it. Nature(in general) Being a tree spirit, Iroka is naturally affiliated with nature. She often tries to protect nature; she also highly disapproves of taking organisms out of their natural habitats. Track and Shield Iroka is a very athletic girl and is a part of the Track and Shield team as a hurdler. She has won a few medals in her time. Fairytale-Olurombi How it Goes Basically, there's this chick named Olurombi who wants a girl so bad that she goes to the Iroko Tree Spirit and says if she gives her a girl she'll give the spirit her son. So the spirit gives her the child but Olurombi tries to change the deal. The spirit still takes the son away and Olurombi remains sad. How Does Iroka Fit Into It? How Iroka's parents met is unknown. However, met up one night and nine months later Iroka and her twin were born. Her mother left her with the villagers in the story while her dad took Derevo away to Russia. She grew never knowing her dad or brother. One day, her mother reappears and tells her that she has a brother, and she gets to meet him. Viewpoint on Destiny It's chill. Iroka isn't obliged to not follow destiny. She's very indifferent towards the whole destiny conflict and identifies as a Royal to get people off her case about it. Relationships Family Mother-Iroko Tree Spirit Iroka and her mother are not close, per say. They hardly even know each other, and Iroka only met her when she was given the letter into Ever After High. Father Her father is the lime tree spirit from The Mari and The Lime Tree. She has never met him. Derevo Spirit Her elder brother. TBC Friends Beta Botter Beta and Iroka are roomies, and are much closer than before. Iroka used to ignore her, but when she needed help on a Crownculus topic, Beta was there to rescue her, and Iroka found herself liking be in Beta‘s more than she will openly admit. Plus, her dog Margarine is perfect snuggle material. Iridiclervaux Aurelius Iro and Clerval first met on the track team. She was always in awe of Clerval's speed and found him to be a good friend. They also bonded over liking nature, and still meet up to take care of naturr even after Clerval quit the team. She's also pretty sure he won't fade from her memory. Opal Wicked Opal and Iroka are fairly good friends. She's kinda like Opal's tutor for her dark magic(as Opal can hardly cast magic well). Acquaintances Audra Lightning Nigerian Acquaintances. Iroka appreciates her and can bond with her due to similar cultures, but doesn't go to her when she is upset and other things, and therefore sees her as an acquaintances. Mary Gold wip open for acquaintances Enemies TBA-open for enemies Romance TBA-open for ships Pet Iroka detests the keeping of most pets. However, she does own a male earth dragon that is named Excelsa that she inherited during the Dragon Games. When playing the Dragon Games, Iroka and her Dragon are a formidable pair. Trivia *Iroka is a Yoruba name that means ring and sounds very similar to Iro. ** Spirit was picked because of Iroka being a spirit. **Iroka's name is pronounced Ee-ro-ka while her nickname Iro is pronounced eye-ro. *Iroka’s birthday is on June 12, which is Russia's independence day and Nigeria's Democracy Day *Iroka is bilingual, knowing both Yoruba and English. *Iroka has a very thick Yoruba accent. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Olurombi Category:Nigerian